Seiko Ren
Seiko Ren was a jonin of unknown origin. He eventually formed his own team, and was also under an unknown master. Background Next to nothing is known about Seiko's history. All that is known is that he trained under an unknown master up until his death. It was this master that gave him Ranritsu at an undisclosed period of time. Appearance Seiko was a man with short, brown, spiky hair. He wore a light-gray, short-sleeved shirt with a teal vest over it, along with dark-gray pants. He also wore dark sunglasses that obscured his eyes, as well as a turquoise fabric mask that covered his nose and mouth. He had a belt around his waste that held the scrolls containing his Ranritsu and Yamaarashi puppets. Personality Seiko was very calm, not getting antagonized in the most heated of situations. He always kept his emotions in check while in the middle of a battle. He disaplayed a significant level of intelligence, as he was able to discern that Matt possessed the Rinnegan simply by the "look in his eye". For the most part, he was polite to the people around him, even to his enemies, and even to people who he had held hostage. However, he could also be very cruel and cunning. For example, when he interrogated Kurenai on the whereabouts of the Book of the Gods, he blackmailed her by lying, saying that he had Hinata and would kill her if Kurenai didn't give him the information he wanted. However, he also appeared to be a man of his word, as he let Kurenai go free after she gave him what he wanted. Abilities Seiko relied heavily on powerful Water Style Jutsu in order to overhwelm his opponents. A clearly seasoned combatant, Seiko had a wide variety of techniques that ranged from trapping an opponent to the ground or wall, or blowing them away with pure force. Seiko also wielded two puppets, Ranritsu and Yamaarashi. Ranritsu was a human puppet who enhanced Seiko's Water Style capabilities exponentially. Ranritsu's most powerful technique, the Five Great Floods, was a jutsu that Seiko learned during the events of the Book of the Gods, and was strong enough to fend off the attacks of Gaara. Seiko was so strong that it took two incredibly powerful shinobi to be able to take him down. Story Book of the Gods Seiko was first introduced at his team's headquarters when he went to interrogate a captured Kurenai Yuhi on the whereabouts of the Book of the Gods. Kurenai is initially defiant, unwilling to give Seiko any information and stating that he should just kill her. Seiko calmly informs her (albeit falsely) that his team had Hinata Hyuga and would kill her if Kurenai didn't give him the information he wanted. This leaves Kurenai mentally unable to resist. Later, Seiko is at the Hall of the Forgotten in order to participate in the final battle against Team Kakashi. As soon as Matt arrives from his battle with Koshin, he goes straight for Seiko. Seiko almost immediately incapacitates Matt, trapping him to the ground with the Water Style: Watery Tar Field. However, Kakashi frees Matt, who is then able to continue fighting. Aya makes the move to battle the young shinobi, but Seiko stops her, much to Aya's shock. He wants to test Matt's power, stating that he likes the look in Matt's eye. The two powerhouses engage in a short skirmish, in which Matt ends on the ground and Seiko ends on his feet, looking down at him. As the battle between the two teams rages around them, Matt uses all the power he can muster to attempt to wound Seiko. However, Seiko's Water Style jutsu leaves Matt unable to mount a suitable assault. Seiko then takes the opportunity to summon forth the human puppet Ranritsu. This sight shockes and appalles Matt, who has never seen a human puppet before. Matt asks what it is Seiko has summoned, and Seiko explains it to him, stating that Ranritsu was a gift from an unnamed master. The two them continue fighting, and the additional power of Seiko's puppet quickly leaves Matt completely unable to defend himself, and is was put on the ground. With Matt seemingly unable to continue, Seiko flees, heading deeper into the Hall of the Forgotten. However, Matt quickly gets back to his feet and follows him. Eventually, Seiko is seen reading the Book of the Gods. Matt blasts out a wall behind him and enters the room, ready to take on Seiko once again. Seiko indulges Matt, reattaching his chakra strings to his Ranritsu and preparing for battle. Seiko makes the first move, but Matt evades it, and quickly counterattacks with a Fire Style jutsu. Seiko's Water Style render most of Matt's jutsu obsolete. The two skirmish for a short time before Seiko gets the better of Matt, using Ranritsu to trap him with a Water Prison Jutsu. Right before Matt is about to drown, a Sand Tsunami jutsu ravages through the room, quelling the Water Prison and allowing Matt to fight once more. Gaara joins his former rival, and the two face Seiko as allies. Gaara's sand jutsu overpowers Seiko and his Ranritsu, countering every move the puppet master is able to perform. Seeing that Gaara has the situation handled for the time being, Matt asks him to continue battling Seiko. Gaara responds with gusto, and Matt leaps off, leaving Gaara and Seiko to battle one-on-one. This is when Seiko demonstrates the jutsu he learned from the Book of the Gods, the Five Great Floods. The powerful water jutsu quickly smites Gaara's sand, and Gaara is put on the verge of defeat. Seconds before the final move is made, Matt reappears, donning his newly-acquired Fire God Jutsu. Seiko asks where Matt learned the jutsu. Matt reminds Seiko that they are surrounded by instructions for thousands of jutsu. Seiko asks if he actually learned it in the short time he fought Gaara. When Matt confirms this, Seiko states that he was right in thinking Matt possessed the Rinnegan. Even the power of Seiko's Five Great Floods is unable to compete with this, and Matt's explosive power gives him an enormous advantage. Seiko, who is completely unable to defend himself, then releases his Yamaarashi puppet, whose explosive quills extinguish Matt's Fire God Jutsu. Without his otherworldly power boost, Matt is left to struggle against the crushing power of Seiko's Five Great Floods. Now with two puppets at his disposal, Seiko is even more dangerous than he was before, and with his Five Great Floods leaving Matt and Gaara running for cover, the two are unable to mount a suitable counterattack. At one point during the fight, Seiko puts Matt in position for Yamaarashi's Puppet Jutsu: Raining Damnation. It is only by Gaara's protective sand jutsu that Matt survives the explosive assault. The two continue battling against Seiko and his puppets, and eventually Gaara's sand catches Seiko by surprise, enveloping him in a Sand Coffin. A wire of sand travels down from the Sand Coffin, which is perfectly fit for Matt's Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. Matt fires his jutsu and hits the Coffin directly, blowing it apart and leaving Seiko to drop to the ground in a blaze of flames. Gaara tells Matt to confirm that he is dead, and Matt does so by putting a Chidori directly into Seiko's heart, thus unavoidably killing him. Matt and Gaara celebrate their victory, and meanwhile Seiko's lifeless body is viewed from a camera. Seiko's unnamed master watches from an unknown location, stating that good help is always hard to come by. Trivia *Seiko's character was conceived by friend of Noroadsleft, fanfiction username Alastor Snow. Category:Character Category:OC